


Labyrinths and Dreams

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Original Work
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Other, This is a, This is sort of a hinting at the movie the Labyrinth, a thing that happened and I needed to write down, feel free to read it, tell me whats wrong, the one with David Bowie, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: What happens when an author's depression makes her thoughts spiral to Bad Places and she has to take refuge with one of her older muses. Or, what happens when Jareth is a doting father.





	Labyrinths and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morii the best datemate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morii+the+best+datemate).



> Backstory: So, I have depression. Its a pretty serious thing. Without my meds, my thoughts tend to spiral into Bad Places that make me think Bad Things. My datemate, a wonderful lovely person, cheered me up a little, but then my ass of a brain decided I needed to wallow a little longer. So, in an attempt to cheer myself up, I decided to take refuge with one of my lesser used muses in his world. I’ve...started referring to him as Papa, as a comfort thing (I mean, he could probably be my dad, age wise) and I tend to envision myself as a kid (usually like 10 to 12). If you’ve seen the Labyrinth, my muse is the Goblin King, Jareth. IF not, well, its David Bowie. (Totally don’t have a crush on him from that movie.) So, what I’m about to write up is basically what happened, written out in a better format than what happened in my head. I was also influenced by what I was listening to at the time, which was a very nice cover of Kass’ theme from Breath of the Wild, which reminds me a lot of like...fantasy ballrooms. Pidge and Nemi are some of my friends from elsewhere online. Hope it came out well and that its coherent.

 

Jareth wasn’t at all surprised by the arrival of the small girl, who immediately latched onto his leg and looked up at him with sad eyes. They weren’t even puppy dog eyes. Just sad. Dutifully, he picked her up, adjusting her so that she was on his hip. “Sweetling, whats wrong?” He asked, settling into his throne with her, cuddling her close. Her only response was a small whimper as she clung to him, the young girl trying her best not to cry. It was sometimes hard for the fae to believe that this was supposed to be an adult, though not in a bad way. What was so terrible about her life that she had to come to him in this form?

He rocked her gently with one arm wrapped around her, using the other to summon a crystal. He had a general idea of how to get her out of these mood swings, though he wasn’t sure if it would work this time. He let the now bubble out of his grasp, watching it pop and fill the room with music. It caught the little girl’s attention, who had perked up to look around. She clearly knew the tune, which was good. His magic was unpredictable sometimes, but it always aimed to please her. He ran his hands through her hair, making sure there was no mess before adjusting how they sat so that they were both facing forward. The bubble pop had done more than just start playing music, evidently. Jareth wasn’t surprised, of course, as thats how his magic was.

Just as curious as to what was going on, they both watched the room in front of them expand, several large groups of people popping into existence, along with a band at the other end of the room playing the music they’d heard. It was clear that it was some sort of fancy party being held in honor of someone. Or someones. IT was unclear as of yet. He chuckled a little, catching the young girls attention. “Who would you like the party to be in honor of?” He asked, head tilted to look at her. “Hm....You?” He said, quickly receiving a shaken head. He knew the young woman had issues with how she viewed herself and so wasn’t at all surprised. She whispered to him quietly, having to repeat herself as he’d missed it the first time. “Mama? Hm....” He considered it, wondering if he should drag Sara into this. She had so much to do, though, as she often visited her family now a days. “How about...” He started suggesting a person, then thought better of it. “How about a surprise?”

The young girl nodded, curious as to what he had in store. Would it be Hoggle? Or Ludo? Or maybe her friend Pidge or Nemi? She hadn’t a clue. Jareth sent a bubble into the party and both watched as it floated serenely above the partygoers heads and to the stairwell at the far end. It seemed to be the grand entrance area, as the bubble popped and a beautiful young person made their way through the doors, wearing what seemed to be a fancy red suit with almost a cape fluttering behind their legs, and started down the steps. It was clear that every one was staring at them and whispering, curious. They ignored everyone, though, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, head twisting and turning in their search for someone.

It was clear when they found the person though, as their face lit up like a light bulb and they started walking briskly. The young girl in Jareth’s lap let out a small 'ooooh’ at the sight of the person and he knew she was entranced, most traces of the sadness she’d shown up with having disappeared as she recognized the face. It wasn’t one she’d likely forget ever. The facade wasn’t finished, however, as a young woman, wearing a rather ornate blue gown but with her face obscured, had been approached by the other, the crowd forming a circle around them as the two talked.

It was clear that the young woman was uncomfortable and shy, as she was chubbier than most of the others there. The other didn’t seem to care, however, as they continued talking to her animatedly. Jareth and the young girl couldn’t hear what was being said at all. He could hear the little girl mumble that the young woman was pretty in her dress, chuckling softly. She mock glared up at him, as if to tell him to shut up, before watching again, eyes wide.

The two were still talking, the other having started holding the young womans hands. They looked excited again, sweeping the young woman onto the dance floor. She was clearly startled and held on, soon laughing a little. It was as they turned in the dance that they both caught sight of who the young woman was and the young girl was startled. “Papa, you made a mistake.” She whispered, torn between being angry and being ecstatic.

“I didn’t sweetling. I put you in there because you need to see how I see you. How they see you. Or she. They’re you’re datemate after all.” He said, huffing a little, playfully. “Regardless, you’re beautiful and deserve everything you have.” HE said, petting her head. “Feel free to take your place in the party. I know its only a....a dream but you can imagine that you’ll actually be with them one day.” The young girl nodded, seeming to fade from his lap and take her place in the dream. He knew he was only a character, but even he knew she deserved the world sometimes. 


End file.
